


Neo Crown Turmoil

by AdinESmith



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Member Focused, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Assassination Attempt(s), Every chapter follows a different member, Falling In Love, Found Family, Friendship, M/M, Mystery, Prince Lee Taeyong, Prince Osaki Shotaro, Prince Qian Kun, Prince Zhong Chen Le, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdinESmith/pseuds/AdinESmith
Summary: Within the region of Esem lies three strong kingdoms under a stable alliance. The Lee Kingdom, the Zhong Kingdom, and the Qian Kingdom. Within these kingdoms are the busy lives of 23 young men who soon find their paths converging as threats are sent to each Kingdom's Prince from an anonymous source. And with Prince Kun's coronation coming soon, they must all hurry to sort out this royal mess. But can they sort out the troubles in their own lives simultaneously?Updated Weekly
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Sungchan/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Doyoung

###  Preface

Within the region of Esem lie three Kingdoms with a strong alliance. The bonds long forged between these three Kingdoms are well known throughout the lands, and no other domains, empires, or city-states, dare to try and attack even one of them. If someone tries to take one down, the other two will smother them into the ground without hesitation. 

It’s not only that they are strong together, but each Kingdom is also well established with plentiful lands, benevolent leaders, and satisfied peoples. The academies of each are well known far and wide; students often come from other places to attend, some even royal heirs. 

This alliance comprises of the Lee Kingdom in the South West, the Zhong Kingdom up North West, and the Qian Kingdom in the East.

The Lee Kingdom currently has its King and Queen, well loved by the people, sitting atop their throne with two children. Their daughter, Princess Heesun, recently forfeited her status as heir, passing it down to her younger brother, Prince Taeyong. 

The Zhong Kingdom’s king married a foreigner many years ago — she already had a four-year-old son who has been raised in the castle since. Prince Chenle is set to inherit the throne from his step-father when the time comes. 

Several years ago, a tragedy befell the Qian Kingdom and both the King and Queen were killed, leaving their thirteen-year-old son, Prince Kun, the only royal survivor. An advisor has taken over temporarily as a regent for the young Prince, but will now hand it over to the rightful heir as he turns 23. Soon, Prince Kun will be crowned and become King Qian Kun. 

While there hasn’t been a need to call on the alliance of the Kingdoms in years, that doesn’t mean danger hasn’t been lurking. Called from the outside, let in behind the walls, and now: released to do what they will. 

  
  
  
  


###  Chapter 1: Doyoung

“Let’s sing  _ Beautiful Life _ , then  _ Timeless _ , and…”

“ _ Coming Home _ ?” Doyoung says. He loves  _ Coming Home _ and doesn’t want to miss the chance of showing off how much practice he’s had on perfecting it. Taeil smiles and nods, shuffling some music around and cueing the musicians. Doyoung takes a sip of his water and takes a deep breath, soothing his tired voice. 

He looks out at the sight before him, one he’s witnessed only once before at last year’s ball. Food spreads line the outsides of the room, encasing in the areas where dancers take to the floor and chatty mothers show off their bachelor children. Doyoung never imagined so many people would come to a party, yet here they all are. Locals and travellers, nobles and commoners, he wonders what each guest has come for tonight. 

Tonight is a special gala known of far and wide. The Lee Kingdom holds an annual mid-year ball, to celebrate the changing of seasons. The season of growth has arrived, with the sun revealing itself once more and cold, whipping winds no more. When the dry, or “dead” season comes, there is no celebration. Why would one praise the absence of crops and harsh weather conditions?

This mid-year celebration draws in many people from the kingdom who rarely attend events, as well as many foreigners and travellers who love a fancy festivity. The Lee Kingdom is quite famous for it’s lavish balls, so naturally it’s a popular event. 

Doyoung isn’t here to party though, he’s here to work. He and Taeil are both royal musicians in the castle, and while Taeil may do more solo promotions, the two often stick together. They receive an abundance of compliments when performing duets, and it often brings in more requests. 

Just as Taeil is about to signal to start the song, Doyoung spots a guard with soft brown hair staring at them from the side of the gathered crowd. Most people standing near the performance area are caught up in their own drinks and conversations, avoiding the dancefloor. Behind them is the massive marble flooring, with feet lightly gliding their owners from partner to partner. Large columns line the walls, curved in and out like ridges on a cog wheel. Open arched doorways lead into the halls outside the ballroom and across the vast space lies a grand stairway leading up to the King and Queen’s elevated platform. They sit perfectly, greeting guests and laughing with noble visitors. Above the King’s head is a line of sparkling and extravagant chandeliers that light up the room with the brightest lights; that much is needed for a dancing chamber like this. 

While all these attendees focus on capturing the attention of someone they fancy or a royal, the brown-haired man stares only with a smile at the duo about to perform. His own smile naturally takes over Doyoung’s face; he can’t help but do that when Jungwoo is around. Something about the younger always brightens everything. Actually, Doyoung knows what that  _ something _ is, but right now is not the time for thinking about such things 

Doyoung waves his hand through the air, motioning for Jungwoo to come over. Taeil notices and nods, putting off the start of their next performances for Doyoung. He probably wants to talk to Jungwoo as well; ever since the younger became a guard in the castle, the two haven’t been able to see him much. Back when they went to the music academy together, they had all the time in the world to spend singing or joking around. Doyoung still doesn’t understand why Jungwoo gave up his singing for a sword. 

Jungwoo finally arrives in front of them and Doyoung offers his hand to pull Jungwoo up onto the small stage. The guard looks at the outstretched palm but shakes his head. 

“I’m on duty, I can’t,” Jungwoo says. Taeil and Doyoung both frown. 

“Just one song?” Doyoung asks, pleadingly. “Your voice is perfect for  _ Timeless _ and we haven’t sung all together in so long.” Jungwoo struggles to respond, clearly tempted, but in the end he shakes his head once more. Doyoung frowns and wants to speak again but feels the older singer place a hand on his shoulder.

Taeil changes the topic. “I didn’t know you were going to be on duty tonight?”

Jungwoo shrugs. “Me neither, I was asked to replace someone who got sick. Nowadays I have night duty, but they promised me a week of a full night's rest if I took this shift.”

“Then we can hang out tonight! It is a party after all-”

“Ehm,” Taeil clears his throat, cutting off Doyoung. “In case you forgot, Doyoung, Jungwoo isn’t the only one with a job to do tonight.” Doyoung lowers his head. He almost forgot about being a royal musician; with this cute puppy-faced friend of his standing centimeters away from him, Doyoung would probably forget his own name. 

“Right…”

Jungwoo laughs a bit, it’s quiet, but Doyoung can hear its clear sound even through the ruckus of the ball. “I actually do have a small break later, when you’re done with this set, come into the hallway and we’ll see how much time we have.” Jungwoo winks at them before pivoting and leaving the stage, returning to his place where he observes the dancing crowd once more. Doyoung’s eyes follow him the whole way, and he notices Jungwoo having to push through several hoards of guests cluttered around one area. Furrowing his brows, Doyoung spots the problem. The Prince, Lee Taeyong, is standing near the edge of the marble room with two friends by his side. Of course, all the people gathered are staring at him. 

Taeil takes his hand off Doyoung’s shoulder. “Let’s start for real now.” The younger singer nods and gets back into position, checking his voice once more. This time, Taeil is not stopped as he cues the musicians to start, and he comes in first. His sweet and smooth tone fills the front area of the ball room. The first time they performed here, Doyoung thought for sure their sound would coincide and jumble with the gentle strings humming dance music across the room, but surprisingly that never happened. Turns out the Lee Kingdom’s ballroom is so large they can have two songs being played on either side barely reaching one another. 

Doyoung slowly begins his part, keeping a consistent flow, then adding a few embellishments and transitions. He’s soon enveloped tightly by the music, the notes coming from his throat soothing his vocal box. There is something so satisfying in singing a ballad, Doyoung has never quite been able to explain it, but the slow pace and beautiful melodies fit perfectly. It’s so easy to get lost while singing, but somehow Doyoung is lost and then found all in the same song. It feels like home. It  _ is _ Doyoung’s home. 

Realizing his eyes have instinctively closed throughout the performance, Doyoung opens them as the song ends and finds an entranced crowd gaping at him and Taeil. They take a few measures of rest before the intro for the next song begins. In that time, Doyoung glances over the crowd and the astonished faces. He smirks; they all look as if it’s the first time hearing him and Taeil sing. They must be too drunk to remember hearing them 20 minutes earlier. 

Doyoung is the one who starts off the next song, happily chiming in with the notes while Taeil begins the countermelody on his part. 

They’re about halfway through when Doyoung notices a new pair of eyes staring at him. The beady pearls belong to that of the Prince, who’s absolutely lost in the performance. Doyoung can tell because he often sees people in the crowd like this, eyes widened and gleaming, lips slightly parted in awe. Doyoung knows he shouldn’t, but his gaze naturally gravitates to make eye contact with the Prince. As soon as their eyes meet, the Prince quickly snaps his head away. Doyoung doesn’t think much of it, it would have been awkward for them to hold eye contact for longer than a second of passing chance. He’s encountered many important people at events like these and knows not to think much of anything. The party is for them, and Doyoung is there to entertain with his voice. 

He puts that past him and continues to focus on the song, getting lost within himself once more. But throughout the rest of the song, and the next one; Doyoung can still feel a strong presence looking directly through him. The singer does his best to not look over again, but he can’t resist the temptation and finds Prince Taeyong staring at him the entire time. Just watching, not speaking with his two friends on either side. It’s a bit strange; surely at such a large and fancy event like this, the crown Prince would be enjoying it by dancing with suitors or making conversation with friends and scholars, but instead he’s simply watching a performance he could request at any time. 

A loud round of applause is awarded to Taeil and Doyoung once they let the chord of the last song ring. Both bow and step off the stage for a break while the musicians pick up playing a small instrumental to fill their absence. Several guests crowd around them and complement their voices and performance. In between bowing continuously and responding with smiles, Doyoung manages to slowly push his way through the crowd and out towards the halls where Jungwoo is waiting. He looks back briefly to see if Taeil is following; he is. Before turning back, Doyoung thinks he spots a strange movement in the crowd, almost as if there is a parting for someone to make way. He ignores it, only focusing on getting out to see Jungwoo. 

Doyoung and Taeil make it out to the hall and exhale as soon as they push through, leaving the packed room of overly fancy dressed people behind. They’re wearing formal outfits as well, but their button up shirts and pants aren’t as sparkly as the guests. And they definitely don’t have any extravagant patterned pieces made from fabrics imported from other kingdoms. When Doyoung looks up, he finds Jungwoo leaned against the wall in his light armor.

Compliments of the Lee kingdom, the guard’s armor is light and thin, made for ease of wearing, yet it’s still rock hard and well built. Jungwoo fits it perfectly, but Doyoung thinks you could put any piece of clothing on Jungwoo and he’d make it work. The clothes aren’t the most attractive part of him. 

“Made it out alive?” Jungwoo jokes. Taeil gives him a small hug and Doyoung composes himself.

“Barely,” Doyoung responds. Jungwoo smiles and Doyoung becomes weak once more, but he tries to hide it with a scolding. “We haven’t seen you in ages, what have you been doing?”

“Aw, were you really that upset in my absence?” Jungwoo makes a cute but cringey face. It makes Doyoung’s own face heat up a bit. 

Taeil rolls his eyes. “You should try rooming with this guy. Everyday it’s the same thing. Singing, then asking about you, singing, then more talk about Jungwoo.”

“That is  _ not _ true.” Doyoung crosses his arms and pouts. He doesn’t ask about Jungwoo all the time, only every other day when he misses him. “Taeil misses you just as much, I’d say even more with the amount of times he complains I’m too boring.”

“I don’t blame him.” Jungwoo shrugs. “Your sense of humour just isn’t as perfected as mine. Plus, I know you, he’s probably bored because all you do is sit in your bed all day when you aren’t practicing.”

“You-” Doyoung stops himself from attacking Jungwoo, who, despite being a year younger, is somehow taller. 

Jungwoo giggles a bit and moves on. “Less talking, more singing. I only have a little bit more time on break.” Doyoung straightens up and clears his throat while Jungwoo begins to sing. Taeil and Doyoung join in, harmonizing along in the empty hallways. 

They don’t care if the place is inconvenient to sing in; it’s been so long since all three have vocalized together. The sound is more pleasant than anything Doyoung can make by himself. He usually only takes gigs with Taeil, while the older takes more solo performances, but that’s fine with Doyoung. He’s content where he is, and happy his friend is able to keep rising in the court of royal musicians. 

When they finally end their few short song segments, the three talk for a bit. Catching up over the past few months they’ve missed each other. It’s been about two years since they graduated together and Jungwoo split his path from theirs, and so far they’ve only been able to gather every few weeks, or even months. Doyoung sees Taeil every night, they share a room, but Jungwoo’s room is elsewhere in the castle. If he’s even sleeping in it at all due to his late night duties. 

Doyoung still remembers when his closest friend announced he would be applying for a guard position in the castle instead of a singer. He and Taeil were both quite shocked; they weren’t even aware Jungwoo had been attending training classes, and that he passed top of his class. When Doyoung tried to ask about what made him so determined to become a guard, Jungwoo only answered it was because his parents wanted him to, and he was fine with that. It felt like a lie, though. Jungwoo will do what his parents ask, but usually not life changing requests. Attending classes he’d do, but then following through and actually becoming a knight? Throwing away all his classical music training? Casting aside years dedicated to his passion? There has to be another reason. 

But even after two years, Doyoung still hasn’t figured it out. Jungwoo is still a mystery to him after all this time. 

“Don’t you have others to do the night duty with you?” Taeil asks. 

Jungwoo nods his head. “Yes, but I’m not very… well acquainted with any of them, so it’s hard to talk to the others.” Doyoung frowns, he may not understand everything about Jungwoo, but being friends for seven years, he at least knows his shy nature. It’s not even just shyness; Jungwoo has a real fear of talking to others, new people, those above him, etcetera. You have to make him comfortable before you really see his personality. 

Doyoung wishes more people could get to enjoy the true Jungwoo, but a part of him also wants to keep that amazing, hilarious, creative person all to himself. 

He is honestly one of the most interesting people in Doyoung’s life. Maybe that’s why Doyoung likes him so much. Plus, his natural adorableness. 

“Still haven’t talked to any of them?” Doyoung questions, already knowing the answer. 

Jungwoo gives him a little laugh; it’s clearly fake, though, “Eh, there’s nothing interesting to talk about anyways.” Taking a deep breath, Doyoung nods, then smiles. He wraps an arm around Jungwoo’s shoulder and pats his back. 

“That’s okay, I know it’s hard. No one could compare to us, right?”

“Right.” Jungwoo laughs, genuinely this time, melting Doyoung’s heart. Someone comes out into the hallway, another guard, and Doyoung gets off Jungwoo, letting him walk over to the visitor. His smile fades as the two talk, and Taeil stands close, touching his shoulder with Doyoung’s. When the other person is gone, Jungwoo turns back. “I have to get back now, let’s meet again soon.”

“We better!” Taeil exclaims. Jungwoo nods and waves, leaving the two singers alone in the hallway. Doyoung pouts. 

“I don’t understand why they overwork him so much, always giving him extra shifts, having him train newbies, making him have to work outside in the late hours of the night.”

“I know,” Taeil speaks, “but Jungwoo knows what he signed up for. He must have been prepared well. We both know he’s not the kind to show even the slightest fatigue when he’s tired.” Doyoung nods. 

“Still, I wish he’d take care of himself more.”

Taeil smiles and hugs Doyoung from behind. “Of course you do.” Doyoung pushes him off. 

“What does that mean?”

“Oh, nothing.” Taeil smirks. 

“You-”

“Oh would you look at that, we have to be back on in three minutes. I can hear the crowds calling our names right now, let’s hurry up before I get fired.” Doyoung tries to protest as Taeil cuts him off with rambling and drags him back into the ballroom. He fails. 

But Doyoung does know what Taeil means with those words. And after all these years, he still can’t believe it’s true. 


	2. Jaehyun

Jaehyun can’t help but laugh at his struggling friend, who is currently flustered at his and Johnny’s teasing comments. Taeyong had somehow fallen completely smitten for the black-haired, bunny-looking singer performing at tonight's ball. Jaehyun can’t blame him, the man is quite attractive and his voice is pure, with a slight roughness to it that creates a beautifully unique sound. Still, as much as Jaehyun is making fun of him for it, he doesn’t want Taeyong to look at the singer in  _ that _ way. 

Johnny and Jaehyun aren’t laughing at their friend’s obsession with the musician, they’re laughing more at the fact that he failed to catch him before he disappeared. And then again, when the singer returned. The crowd even parted for him, Taeyong is the prince after all, but he still couldn’t catch the guy. 

Jaehyun chuckles again as Johnny bends down and shakes his hand in front of Taeyong who is, once again, gazing up at the singer. 

“Earth to Lee Taeyong!” Johnny tries, but the Prince doesn’t blink. “Jesus Jaehyun, I think he’s broken.” 

“Hm,” Jaehyun inspects his friend, walking around him in a circle, “what did he say the singer’s name was? Dongyoung?”

“Doyoung.” Taeyong finally snaps out from his trance to answer the question, now facing his two friends. “His name is Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun and Johnny nod. 

“I see. So, what exactly were you going to talk about with this Kim Doyoung, your highness?” Johnny plays with the formalities. He and Jaehyun both know it drives Taeyong insane, they’ve known each other since diapers, official titles aren’t a boundary for the three, but they are a fun game. Both Jaehyun and Johnny’s parents are close with Taeyong’s, the King and Queen, so they were all raised together and haven’t separated since. 

Jaehyun comes from a long line of royal advisors, his parents have been pushing him for his whole life to become one as well: to work under Taeyong. It’s not that he would mind working with one of his best friends, but being an advisor isn’t really what Jaehyun wants to do. It’s boring. 

But he can’t go against his parents, he knows what can happen if he does. 

They’ve only been proud of him twice before. When he graduated top of his class in the boarding school they sent him to, and about a year ago when Taeyong signed the “Inheritant Individual” agreement. It’s basically a seal that solidifies one person whom the next heir or current leader chooses to take over in case the Royal bloodline is wiped out. It used to happen all the time in the olden days, but that was way long ago, and because of the Lee, Zhong, and Qian Kingdom alliances, it has never happened once in their history. The only recent incident of it that Jaehyun can recall from his studies was around 10 years ago in a Kingdom very far away. He can’t remember the name, but it wasn’t really that important. It didn’t happen anywhere near here and that’s all that mattered to 14-year-old Jaehyun. 

“Well,” Taeyong starts, “I want him to be my personal minstrel. And you know, I just wanted to talk to him…”

Johnny sighs. “Taeyong, he already has a job, what makes you think he’ll just drop it to be your personal minstrel? Besides, you’re the Prince, he’d probably be freaked out that you wanted to talk to him.”

“What do you mean?” Taeyong pouts and crosses his arms, Jaehyun smiles at the pout. It always looks so cute coming from the older, and usually Jaehyun stays away from cute things. 

“I mean, you couldn’t even catch him physically, I don’t think you’ll be able to convince him to change his whole lifestyle,” Johnny explains. 

Jaehyun joins the conversation, “I don’t know Johnny, Taeyong  _ is _ the Prince after all. Who wouldn’t want to be his personal minstrel?”

“Exactly! He can’t refuse me!”

“Oh no,” Johnny groans, “you’ve given him hope.” Jaehyun holds back a laugh. To be honest, he doesn’t want to encourage Taeyong at all; he’d very much prefer to keep his best friend far away from the attractive singer.

Johnny and Jaehyun continue to giggle at their flustered friend, but as soon as Jaehyun spot’s two pairs of judging eyes glaring at him from across the way, he quits making any noise. His mother nods her head once from where she is standing, which is enough to make Jaehyun immediately tense up. 

“Excuse me for a second,” Jaehyun says to them. They both give him a weird look, but then glance back and understand. 

“Good luck,” is all Johnny says as Jaehyun passes them. He knows Taeyong is frowning right now, but who wouldn’t frown when around his parents? 

Approaching carefully, Jaehyun stands up straight and makes sure to perfect his sleeves. His mother does a once over of him when he arrives. She pats his shoulder a bit, flattening the fabric, then gives one small hum of approval. Jaehyun can breathe a little better when he hears the sound. 

“Hello Mother, Father.” They both nod as Jaehyun addresses them. 

“I trust you have been using tonight well, meeting scholars and fellow visiting advisors?” His father asks, well, not asks: it’s more of a confirmation. Jaehyun swallows, then puts on a smile. 

“Yes Father, I have talked to several already. They were all delightful to speak with, and some even gave advice. A couple mentioned you as well, speaking highly of course.”

His mother hums once again. “There is someone else tonight we want you to meet. Make sure you’re standing properly and fix your hair. Remember, you have to present as if you are royalty now. Prince Taeyong has signed his agreement, you are to be his advisor when he takes the throne. And his replacement in the incident anything… unfortunate happens.”

Nothing’s going to happen though, Jaehyun doesn’t understand why his parents are always bringing this up. “Yes Mother. Shall I wait here or come with you to meet this person?”

“This person? Have more respect Yunho, this is the son of one of the Qian Kingdom’s old royal advisors, he’s currently trained under his Mother, who is one of the most respected leaders in our alliance,” his father reprimands. Jaehyun looks down.  _ Yunho _ . He rarely gets called that, only his grandmother uses that name with him. It’s a comfort when she says it. Jaehyun absolutely hates when his parents say that name, usually it’s not because they are happy to see him: it’s because they are angry with him. 

“I understand. Sorry, Father.”

Jaehyun’s mother sighs. “Stay put. Do not move, we will be right back.”

“Yes,” he answers, instead of nodding. It makes them upset if he doesn’t give a verbal response, even if he would prefer to just give a thumbs up. He’s known them his whole life, obviously, so he’s had years to figure out how to please them. Occasionally he’ll slip up, but ever since he moved out to rent a place with Johnny and their other friend, Mark, life has been a lot better. Freer almost. There’s still the problem of his career, but at this point, Jaehyun has accepted he can’t escape the complete control of his parents. 

Jaehyun sighs and crosses his arms. He looks around a bit at the chatting groups and couples dancing on the ballroom floor. The singer that Taeyong really likes is back on the stage again, preparing to sing with his partner. 

He doesn’t try it, but Jaehyun hears a bit of a conversation going on behind him; he focuses on that to pass a bit of the time. 

“No, you can’t leave early. You still need to meet several diplomats, your father and I took off tonight to come along with you. We had to leave your brothers and sister with your Uncle and you know how difficult it is to get him to do that.”

“Mom, I have already talked to several like you asked, but I have work to finish for the academies. If I don’t get it done-”

“No. Donghyuck, you will be staying and that is final. Honestly, there are so many opportunities to meet people tonight, and if you want a position in the castle, you need to be in the loop with them.” 

This conversation feels familiar to Jaehyun, and he also feels like he recognizes the second voice. A couple of people pass behind him so Jaehyun loses the voices, but when the loud group is finally gone, he turns cautiously to see. To his surprise, Jaehyun finds a single boy in fancy purple pants and a light buttoned up tux shirt standing alone. As soon as the boy pivots, Jaehyun realizes he does know who he is. 

Lee Donghyuck, more commonly referred to as Haechan, a guy a year or two younger than him whom he remembers attending a few classes with at 127 Academy. He’s a feisty kid, but there’s a cute side to him that Jaehyun noticed over the years. 

Haechan spots him and smiles, then strides over and stands directly next to Jaehyun, looking out towards the crowds. 

“Good evening, Jaehyun.”

“Good evening, Haechan…” He was not expecting Haechan to just walk over. They wouldn’t usually talk, even though Haechan has a background similar to Jaehyun’s. They both come from families full of royal advisors, and that’s exactly why they have to avoid conversing. Their families are sworn enemies. Jaehyun would love to talk freely with him, but if his parents saw him right now, he’d probably be found dead later on tonight. 

The younger continues the conversation though, still looking forward to the crowd instead of Jaehyun directly. “Are your parents here tonight?”

Jaehyun mirrors Haechan’s position and steps a bit away so it can look like they aren’t associating with one another. “Yes, are yours? I thought I just heard you and your mother speaking.”

Haechan rolls his neck and makes a “tch” sound. “That would be correct. She’s always breathing down my neck, she and my father have been introducing me to people all night. It’s exhausting.”

“I know what you mean,” Jaehyun says, relaxing a bit. If anyone understands how pushy his parents can be, it’s ironically Haechan. “My parents have been doing the same.”

“Ugh, what is with them? It’s a party! We should be able to at least have a little fun and relax a bit. I wasn’t even allowed to grab a drink,” Haechan complains, Jaehyun looks over and he’s pouting. 

He smiles, dimples showing. “At least there’s someone else here who understands-”

“What are you doing?” A sharp, cold voice pierces Jaehyun’s hearing and he snaps his head away from Haechan, turning to face his Mother while shivers run through his body. 

Haechan quickly jumps in to speak, “Mrs. Jung, good evening. Please don’t blame your son, it was all me, I was simply exchanging pleasantries with Jaehyun having run into him. I didn’t want to be rude and not say hello.” Jaehyun watches as his mother puts on a fake smile and looks past him towards Donghyuck. 

“Ah, well then. I think you two have said your greetings. Please… say hello to your mother and father for me.”

“Will do.” And with that, Jaehyun hears the taps of Haechan’s shoes as he walks away into the crowd. His mother’s eyes are trained back on him and Jaehyun takes a deep breath. Her scowl is enough to let him know how she feels about him talking with Haechan. 

“I have told you, do not talk to that boy or anyone associated with the advisory Lee family.”

“Yes Mother, I will avoid any greeting, even accidental, next time we are at the same event,” Jaehyun immediately responds.

“Good,” his mother exhales, “your father is heading over now with Zhang Yixing, who you will address as Lay. Prepare yourself.”

“Yes.” He checks himself once again, repositioning his stance as well. It’s not until his mother’s brows unfurrow that he stops fixing himself up. A few seconds later, his father arrives with Lay and Jaehyun bows while introducing himself. They begin to hold a conversation, mostly about whatever his parents want them to talk about. Of course, it’s all about being an advisor and Lay’s mother’s work. Jaehyun couldn’t be less interested in the topic of advisory, but Lay is nice, so he doesn’t mind listening to him speak. 

With his parents watching and monitoring like hawks, Jaehyun barely gets to ask the questions he wants to. Stuff about Lay, not just his job. Which academy did he attend? Does he like having his mother as his teacher? What else does he study besides advisory? But no, his parents bombard Lay with questions about what it’s like being from a royal advisor family. Jaehyun already knows all about that, and Lay is probably in the same position as he, based on his attempts to keep a genuine laugh and bright smile up throughout the interrogation. 

When it gets later into the night, Lay parts ways with them and Jaehyun exhales, free of mandatory socializing. He glances over to Taeyong and Johnny, who are talking to someone, and then looks over to the dance floor. Jaehyun rests his eyes back on Taeyong, then once more to the dance floor, then again on Taeyong. 

“Honestly, I’m impressed at how mature and well mannered Yixing is. I’ve met his mother and she’s a bit on the… more out there side. Never paying attention to rules, always showing up late. She may be a well respected advisor but what good is she now the King and Queen are-”

“Mother,” Jaehyun anxiously cuts her off. She can’t talk about the dead Qian rulers like that. He doesn’t care if he’ll get scolded, it’s better than Kun’s parents being disrespected. 

“How dare you-” His mother starts, seething, but Jaehyun’s father places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. 

He speaks, “Jaehyun, never interrupt your mother. Ever. I thought we raised you better.” Jaehyun’s shaking hands still, glad his father has at least some sense to calm his mother. 

“Yes, I am sorry. Shall I leave you two be now to enjoy the party?”

His mother hums, but the pitch sounds a bit annoyed. “Well, Jaehyun, there’s one more thing for tonight. With the recent signing of Prince Taeyong’s replacement agreement, and your guarantee as his advisor, we thought it was time to bring your brother home. He’ll be arriving in a few days and I want you to show him around the castle.”

His brother? Coming back already? When Jaehyun was sent away, he stayed away. Although it was torture to be away from his friends for 4 years, he at least got that time separated from his parents. Jaehyun actually feels bad for Sungchan, he’s only been gone for 2 years and his being sent away in the first place wasn’t due to ideal conditions. What’s more, Sungchan was adopted by Jaehyun’s parents. If Jaehyun could go back in time, he’d probably use it to change who Sungchan got adopted by to spare the boy a despondent life. Either that, or he’d go back and finally tell Taeyong. 

“Are you listening?” His father snaps him from his thoughts and Jaehyun nods. “Good, Sungchan will be coming to study at 127 Academy like you did. It’s his last year, so he’ll be staying in the house with us instead of the dormitories. I expect you will help him learn this place?”

“Of course…” He’ll do his best, but he and Sungchan aren’t close. Other than sharing a large house when they were little and both being yelled at by their parents, they don’t have a lot in common. Jaehyun hasn’t talked to him much. Ever probably. It’s bad, but honestly, Jaehyun doesn’t really see him as his younger brother at all. He just doesn’t know him.

“Good. Now go socialize some more.” Jaehyun is about to finally step away when his arm is grabbed; his mother stops him. “And do not go on the dance floor, I don’t want you embarrassing the family.” He holds back a frown and nods, taking a deep breath as he is released. His parents don’t even know that he actually does know how to dance. Unlike them, he enjoys physical activity and the arts. 

Jaehyun shakes his head, approaching his friends again. Whatever, he’ll just have to dance with Taeyong some other time. 

“That took a while,” Johnny comments when he rejoins them. Taeyong naturally migrates to be by Jaehyun’s side, their shoulders brushing against each other. He can feel the older swaying a bit and looks down at the drink he’s holding. Jaehyun groans. 

“Don’t tell me you let Taeyong have champagne.”

Johnny chokes on his own champagne and hurriedly looks over at Taeyong, who is smirking. His eyes widen. “When did you grab that? How much have you drunk already!” Johnny panics and swipes the glass from Taeyong’s hand, Jaehyun holds him back while he whines a bit. 

“Johnny~ give it back! I only got two sips!” Johnny shushes him. 

Holding his friend in his arms, Jaehyun scolds him. “Two sips too many. Taeyong, you know you don’t handle alcohol well. We’re in the middle of a ball too. What would your parents say if you got drunk and caused a scene?” Taeyong turns around to face Jaehyun and gives him a pout. Jaehyun gulps. 

“This night is boring anyways, it would have been fun. Maybe I could have gotten Doyoung’s attention too.” Again with Doyoung, Jaehyun releases Taeyong and steps back. 

“Whatever, did I miss anything?” 

Johnny answers, “Not really, we talked with several people, Taeyong had to reject several dance proposals, but other than that, nope.” 

Jaehyun nods. “Has Yuta shown up yet?” 

By his side, he hears Taeyong sigh while Johnny shakes his head. Taeyong speaks, “He told me earlier today he decided not to come, wasn’t feeling up to it.” They all frown. 

At first, Yuta started off not taking part in any royal events. He moved into the Lee Castle when he was 15, an exchange student from some other Kingdom far away that he’s never told them the name of. When they were all old enough to enroll in the 127 Academy, he started attending a couple of the events with them, but ever since they graduated 2 years ago, Yuta always ends up making an excuse for not coming. 

“I guess that should be expected.” Johnny breaks their silence. “We all know how he hasn’t been… himself in a while. Better to let him rest than force him out.” Jaehyun agrees, although he wishes he wasn’t standing here doing nothing tonight for his friend. 

“He has his reasons,” Taeyong says, then he stretches a bit. “Come on, even if I can’t talk to that singer until tomorrow, I don’t want to miss any of his performances.” Johnny and Jaehyun both groan, but can’t resist following their precious friend back over to where the stage is. 

It’s refreshing to watch Taeyong’s eyes shine while glancing up at the singer and yet agonizing at the same time. 

Jaehyun knew he lost him long ago, but this is just a reminder. A painful one. Of what he’s had to lose, all at the expense of his parents’ wishes. 

How much more will he have to lose to make them happy? 

Jaehyun sighs. Perhaps, one day, he can be free like Taeyong and Johnny are. One day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is dedicated to Nini. She was our angel, now resting well within the open arms of heaven. Throughout my entire life I will never forget her kind words and shining presence, how she inspired so many of us and gave so much love. Rest in paradise Nini, this is all for you, I hope it can reach you wherever you are now. 
> 
> Have any comments or thoughts on this chapter? Theories or frustrations? Leave it below!
> 
> Twitter   
>  Curious Cat
> 
> Many thanks to my betas who review each chapter weekly! Check out their accounts: Toojuns , Softnajmin , Sunbeamjd , Dyintherain

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Nini. She was our angel, now resting well within the open arms of heaven. Throughout my entire life I will never forget her kind words and shining presence, how she inspired so many of us and gave so much love. Rest in paradise Nini, this is all for you, I hope it can reach you wherever you are now. 
> 
> Have any comments or thoughts on this chapter? Theories or frustrations? Leave it below!
> 
> Twitter  
> Curious Cat
> 
>   
> Many thanks to my betas who review each chapter weekly! Check out their accounts: Toojuns , Softnajmin , Sunbeamjd , Dyintherain


End file.
